les gardiens de l'armonie
by Marou83
Summary: Tsuna et ses gardiens avaient toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que 7 éléments constituent les flammes de dernière volonté. Après le retour d'une vielle connaissance, cette assurance risque d'être mise à mal. Mais qui sont donc ces deux étranges enfants qui accompagne leur amie? Et quels sombres secrets cachent ils? J'ai introduit quelques personnages de Card Captor Sakura OOC.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Ils courraient, ils courraient comme si ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Dans cette forêt sombre et reculée, où tout semblait aspiré dans les ténèbres, ils courraient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Après tout leurs vies en dépendait.

Ils étaient deux, un garçon et une fille, tous les deux âgés de dix ans environ. Les hadits qu'ils portaient étaient des loques qui avaient dû être des blouses d'hôpital dans le temps.

Le garçon tout comme la fillette avaient de jolies visages si on enlevait la crasse qui les recouvraient, la fille avaient des cheveux châtain claire un peu terne qui lui descendaient jusqu'en dessous de la nuque, de beaux grands yeux verts claires, un petit nez et de petites lèvres bien rose, même si en se moment elles viraient plus vers le violet tant elle avait froid.

Le garçon quant à lui avait les cheveux châtain mais plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur ( et oui comme vous l'avez surement deviner ces enfants son frères et sœurs)ils étaient un peu en bataille et arrivaient eux aussi jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, ces yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et de vert, on pouvait même y distingué une petite nuance de rouge. Il avait un visage fin et des traits délicats tout comme la jeune fille.

Tous les deux étaient couverts de blessures en tout genre et ils étaient vraiment très sales. Le jeune garçon avait des chaînes aux poignets ainsi qu'aux chevilles qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Quant à sa sœur elle avait encore des seringues au niveau du pli du coude droit.

Chacun d'eux avaient un collier de cuir autour du cou sur lequel était inscrit un numéros et un nom de code.

Sur celui du jeune garçon on pouvait voir marqué « sujet n°10 : Cristal », tandis que pour la jeune fille on pouvait voir « sujet n°9 : Emmerald ».

Ils perdaient tous deux de plus en plus leurs force, bientôt ils seraient à bout, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter, ils devaient avancer coute que coute.

Sachant cela le garçon continuait tout droit sans jamais se retourner. Lorsque sa sœur s'écroula il continua tout en la portant sur son dos tout en essayant d'aller toujours plus loin.

Finalement, à bout de force il se laissa tomber sur une belle pelouse totalement inconscient qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt et qu'ils se trouvaient devant un immense manoir. Lentement il laissa sa conscience dériver, jusqu'à ce que son monde ne soit plus que du noir.

Ils ne virent donc pas une fillette de leur âge arriver vers eux, ni quand elle appela à l'aide et encore moins lorsqu'ils furent transporter à l'abris du manoir pour y être soignés en toute sécurité.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE I :

-Tsuna, tu es prêt ? C'est bientôt l'heure. Dit un bel homme blond aux yeux bleu et habillé d'un costume très classe en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

-Oui père, c'est bon j'arrive.

Tsunayoshi Taru, héritier de Giotto Taru, Primo Vongola allait sur ses 18 ans. Son père avait organisé une réception au manoir et le jeune homme se devait d'y participer.

-Tout le reste de la famille est prêt, tu es le dernier.

-Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à nouer cette cravate…

A ces mots le père vain aider sa copie-conforme miniature avec un sourire attendris.

-Peu importe l'âge que tu as-tu restera toujours mon petit bébé.

-Papa !

-C'est bon on peut y aller ? demanda alors Giotto essayant de détourné la conversation.

Voyant que sa cravate était mise correctement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre accompagné de son père.

Giotto était un bel homme, grand, mince et finement musclé, il se déplaçait avec grâce et assurance. Il avait une chevelure blonde constamment en bataille et de grands yeux bleu plein de bonté, son visage était aristocratique et on ne pouvait douter de ses origines. Il était habillé dans un costume trois pièces très chic.

Tsuna quant à lui ressemblait presque parfaitement à son père, il avait une taille moyenne, châtain avec les yeux caramel, il avait lui aussi des traits très aristocratique, il portait lui aussi un costume trois pièces.

-Au fait, tu me rappelle le pourquoi de cette réception ? demanda Tsuna.

-La fille d'une amie de longue date, décédée depuis un certain temps déjà est de retour en Italie, c'est devenu une grande cantatrice à ce que l'on dit, d'ailleurs ils vous arrivaient souvent de jouer avec elle quand vous étiez plus petit avec tes frères.

-Je vois…

-De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas venue seule, deux amis l'accompagnent. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez bien vous entendre, vous avez a peu près le même âge.

-Pourquoi pas, tu me rappelle le nom de cette jeune fille s'il te plaît ?

-Tiffanie, elle a un an de moins que toi.

-Tout le monde est déjà là ?

-Oui, il ne manque plus que l'invitée principale, mais elle vient d'appeler, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

-Nidaime, dit une voie forte quand il ouvrit la porte, tu es enfin là, tu es en retard, on attendait plus que toi.

-Hm, désolé Hayato, dit Tsuna qui avait abandonné l'idée de faire dire son nom à son grand frère. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se disait son bras droit.

-Ma ! Ma ! L'important est que tu sois arrivé à temps, intervint le jeune homme qui se trouvait à la gauche de Hayato.

Hayato, qui était en fait le fils du bras droit de Giotto, G, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père, mis à part ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux verts et son absence de tatouage sur le visage (ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé).

Celui qui l'accompagnait se nommait Takeshi, là où son ami avait toujours un air revêche, lui était toujours souriant peu importe la situation, les seules fois ou on voyait ce sourire disparaitre c'était quand un membre de la famille était en danger (plus particulièrement Tsuna). Il avait de courts cheveux noir et de doux yeux chocolat.

Avant que quiconque ne face une autre réflexion, on annonça l'arrivée de l'invité d'honneur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux brin ondulés et deux grands yeux bleus métallique. Elle était habillait dans une jolie robe de soirée rehaussée de quelques dentelles, elle se tenait droite et on pouvait deviner une certaine noblesse chez elle.

Apercevant le chef de famille et hôte de cette soirée elle se dirigea de son pas gracieux directement dans sa direction en arborant un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir Giotto-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, commença-t-elle d'une voie douce, vous ainsi que votre famille après si longtemps.

-Moi de même Tiffanie tu es devenue une superbe jeune fille, comment va tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je me porte à merveille, comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, mais dit moi, où son ces amis dont tu m'as parler dans tes messages ?

-Ah !dit-elle avec un regard malicieux, ils arrivent, nous avons eu quelques problèmes avant de venir ici et pendant le trajet.

-Rien de grave j'espère, intervient Daemon le gardien de la brume de Giotto.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, continua la jeune fille en souriant doucement à la brume.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes se profilèrent à la grande porte de la salle.

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux châtain claires dont certaines mèches étaient retenues à l'arrière de sa tête pour dégager un charmant petit visage en forme de cœur ou l'on pouvait voir brillé deux pures émeraudes. Elle portait une longue robe bleue ciel qui s'évasait vers le bas et un jolie châle blanc recouvrait ses frêles épaules.

Elle tirait derrière un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Son visage était aussi fin que celui de la jeune fille et des yeux verts-bleu cerclés de grenat, ses cheveux avaient une teinte plus foncés que ceux de son accompagnatrice et étaient rehaussés par quelques mèches noir. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour une fille si il ne portait pas un pantalon noir en toile assez moulant avec une chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée et une cravate noire lâche, le tout surmonté d'une veste bleu nuit.

En apercevant Tiffanie la jeune fille se dirigea directement vers elle entrainant son compagnon avec elle.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle simplement.

-Tu as donc réussi à le faire sortir de la voiture à ce que je vois, lui dit Tiffanie en riant.

Puis se retournant vers ses hôtes elle présenta les nouveaux arrivants.

-Je vous présente mes amis, Sakura, dit-elle en désignant la jeune fille nouvellement arrivée, et Gabriel, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici. Ils saluèrent l'assistance d'un hochement de tête parfaitement synchronisé.

-Enchanté, répondit Sakura.

-Les amis voici Giotto-san, un cousin éloigné, et sa famille.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer jeunes gens.

Tsuna et ses amis quant à eux observaient le nouveaux venus avec une curiosité non dissimulée ce qui rendait Gabriel de plus en plus nerveux. Plus ils poussaient leur observation, plus ils avaient l'impression de les connaitre, comme si ils s'étaient déjà rencontrer par le passé.

-Bonjours je me nomme Tsunayoshi, je suis le fils de Giotto, se présenta Tsuna en s'avançant.

-Enchanté Tsuna-kun, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Tsuna se retourna donc vers le jeune homme prénommé Gabriel qui se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux si particuliers.

-Oye, tu vas répondre oui ? Le Nidaime te fait l'honneur de t'adresser la parole, grogna Hayato qui se reçut presque aussitôt un regard noir de la part du jeune homme.

-Rien, ne sert de crier, intervint alors Tiffanie, il ne te répondra pas, je n'ai moi-même jamais entendu le son de sa voie, continua-t-elle le regard triste.

-Comment ça ? Il est muet ? demanda Takeshi.

-On va dire ça comme ça, répondit rapidement Sakura.

Après un bref échange d'amabilitées les deux nouveaux venus se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour se restaurer.

Tiffanie qui était resté avec la famille Vongola se tourna alors vers eux et déclara :

-En fait d'après Sakura ce serait un traumatisme qui aurait provoqué son mutisme, de toute façon il n'y a bien que Sakura pour comprendre son frère d'un simple regard.

-Un traumatisme ? De quel genre ? Voulut savoir Knuckel

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je les ai rencontrés, i ans maintenant, il ne parlait déjà pas. En fait je les ai trouvés dans mon jardin juste avant la forêt qui se trouve derrière chez moi. Ils étaient couverts de blessures et Gaby était couvert de chaînes, tout le groupe retint son souffle. Ils avaient perdues connaissance et après les avoir soignés et qu'ils aient repris connaissance, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour pouvoir les approchés de nouveau et qu'ils commencent à me faire confiance.

-Que veut tu dire ? demande Ugetsu qui était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Voyant que les gens commençaient à se rapprochés pour écouter la conversation, toute la seconde Génération Vongola partie saluer les invités pour permettre à leurs parents d'en savoir plus sur la situation des amis de Tiffanie.

Ainsi, Tiffanie, Giotto et ses gardiens, s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets et la petite brune continua ses explications.

-En fait ce fut Sakura qui se réveilla en premier, et quand j'ai essayé de m'approcher pour voir son état ainsi que la nourrir et l'habiller, elle m'a grogné dessus, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

-Elle t'a… Grogné dessus ? demanda Lampo quelque peu étonné

-Oui, vous savez comme quand un chat à peur de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ça ressemblait un peu à ça. Etrangement lorsque ce fut Gaby qui se réveilla, elle s'est calmée, et après m'avoir examiné en détail il m'a autorisé à m'approcher d'eux.

-Attend tu veux dire qu'il lui à fallut deux semaines pour se réveiller ? demanda Giotto très étonné.

-Oui, des deux c'était lui qui avait subi le plus de dommage. Mais ils n'ont jamais voulu me dire d'où ils venaient, ni comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet état.

Tout en continuant à parler, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard assassin du jeune Gabriel, pas plus que le long frisson qui remonta à travers la colonne vertébrale de Giotto qui pensa à tord que cela avait à voir avec les horreurs que lui racontait sa petite cousine. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent le regard de profonde résignation que Sakura donna à Tiffanie.

Ils venaient de prendre une décision qu'ils appliqueraient là, cette nuit même lorsque tout le monde dormirait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours,

je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous présenter ma fiction, tirer de l'anime Reborn je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, il y aura des Slash dans cette histoire même si je ne sais pas encore qui je vais mettre en couple avec qui. Certain personnages serons OOC et outre les personnages il y aura quelques petites références a Card Captor Sakura même si je ne compte pas en faire un copier coller.

Bonne lecture.

Je ne possède ni Reborn ni Card Captor Sakura.

CHAPITRE II :

Tout était calme dans le manoir, tous dormaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Aussi bien les hôtes que les invités avaient rejoint depuis longtemps le royaume des rêves.

Pourtant deux ombres se profilaient dans les couloirs qui menaient vers la sortie tout en restant le plus discret possible.

-Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleur des solutions ? demanda doucement Sakura à l'intention de son frère.

Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, malgré toute ces années il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son mutisme. Il lui lança donc un regard sans équivoque qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Malgré la pénombre, ils y voyaient aussi bien qu'en plein jour, ainsi Sakura n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que son frère voulait lui dire, même si elle n'était pas forcément tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, rallât elle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Continuant à se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible vers la sortie, ils y arrivèrent sans encombre.

Le manoir en lui-même était magnifique, les couloirs respiraient le luxe. Les murs étaient recouverts de belles tapisseries écru aux liseraient orange, le sol était en marbre blanc et on pouvait se voir dedans. D'immenses baies vitrées longeaient le couloir, en ce moment on pouvait même voir la pleine lune briller au dehors.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée la lumière s'alluma d'un coup ce qui les aveugla quelques secondes.

-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure jeunes gens ? demanda une voie derrière eux tout en haut des escaliers principaux.

Giotto, car c'était bien lui avait senti un mauvais pressentiment le tirailler et il s'était lever tout en suivant ce que son hyper intuition lui soufflait, c'est alors qu'il avait vu les adolescents et les avaient suivi, pendant son avancer il avait été rejoint par ses gardiens. Lorsqu'il avait allumé la lumière Tsuna et la deuxième génération arrivaient en courant.

-C'est simple, lui répondit Sakura en se plaçant légèrement devant son frère, nous partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

-Vous partiriez sans même dire au revoir à Tiffanie ? Demanda Tsuna en s'avançant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester, et si nous allons lui dire au revoir cela ne rendra les choses que plus difficiles, lui dit Sakura avec un air triste.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Saphir-sama, Cristal-sama, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, dit une voie derrière eux.

Les deux fugitifs se raidirent au son de cette voie qui semblait sortir d'un passé lointain. Tous se tournèrent lentement vers la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte sur un groupe de personnes tout de gris habillé et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Sakura murmura un « non, c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant ! » et Gabriel se tassa sur luyi même à la manière d'un félin prêt à bondir.

Le groupe d'homme se mis alors à les encercler et celui qui était à leur tête s'avança en son centre pour se retrouvé juste devant les jumeaux, il leur dit avec un sourire cruel :

-Les deux petits rats ont eu assez de vacances comme ça il est temps de rentrer dans votre cage bien sagement et sans faire d'histoire.

-Laissez ces enfants tranquilles, dit alors Knucle.

Le meneur se retourna alors vers le groupe de Vongola auquel venait de se rajouter Reborn qui se tenait dans l'ombre et qui observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt et éclatât d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Ça ? Des enfants ? Laissez-moi rire, en plus cela ne vous regarde pas…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il s'écrasa d'un coup contre le mur opposé tout en emportant au passage un de ces hommes qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Personne à part Sakura n'avait vu son père bouger. Il se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur du cercle d'homme, c'est seulement à ce moment que la jeune fille commença à bouger.

Bien qu'il n'y est eu aucun mort ce fut un véritable massacre, en moins de deux minutes toute la milice était à terre.

Les Gardiens Vongola toutes générations confondues en furent impressionné, comment une aussi petite personne pouvait faire autant de dégât. Mais bientôt Giotto demanda à ses hommes d'arrêter les intrus toujours au sol.

-Ne malmenez pas mes hommes s'il vous plaît Giotto-san, intervient un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Un homme entre deux âges assez banal en somme les observaient. Les cheveux châtain et les yeux marrons fades il les rejoingnis ne lâchant jamais les adolescents du regard.

-Ce sont vos hommes Charles ? demanda Giotto.

-Oui, répondit-il en regardant brièvement le chef de la famille Vongola, il se retourna ensuite vers les jumeaux et à la surprise tous s'agenouilla, Cristal-sama, Saphir-sama, je m'excuse du comportement de mes hommes un peu plus tôt, mais je dois admettre qu'ils avaient en partie raison lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Pour seul réponse les jeunes gens se mirent à grogner tout en prenant une posture défensive.

-Voyons, ne faites pas les enfants, vous avez vu l'extérieur et en avez bien profiter, maintenant vous allez venir avec moi.

A ce moment Giotto et toute sa famille es repris.

-Laissez ces enfants tranquilles Charles, vous voyez bien qu'ils ne veulent pas vous suivre.

-Sauf votre respect, cette histoire ne vous regarde pas, dit le dénommer Charles avec un ergard méchant vers le propriétaire des lieux. De plus vous ne voudriez pas laisser ces machines à tuer en liberté chez vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Machines à tuer ? S'étonna Knucle

-Parfaitement, vous m'avez bien entendu, vous ne savez rien de ces enfants, maintenant laissez moi les emmener.

Les jumeaux tout au long de la discussion ne quittèrent pas le dénommé Charles des yeux. Voyant que cela commençait à tourner à leur désavantages ils commencèrent à se replier vers une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la forêt entourant la demeure tout en gardant leur posture défensive.

Charles es tourna vers eux en colère et fit un pas dans leur direction, aussitôt Gabriel lui grogna dessus de plus belle.

-Vous voyez ? Ils peuvent être dangereux, il faut savoir les manier avec précaution, même si ce sont des tueurs hors pair, ce sont aussi des joyaux dont il faut prendre soin, se retournant vers les enfants, aller, venez avec moi, à la maison, tout le monde vous attend et meure d'envies de vous revoir. IL sera très heureux de vous revoir, IL vous à chercher désespérément pendant toute ces années.

-N… no… nous ne rentrerons pas ! Bégaya Sakura en se plaçant une fois de plus devant son frère qui s'était figé durant le discours de l'homme.

Charles fit encore un pas dans leur direction, quand un coup de feu retentit. Tout le monde se retourna vers G qui avait encore de la fumée qui sortait du canon de son arme.

-Et si vous partiez maintenant avants que je vous trou la peau une bonne fois pour toute.

A ces mots tous les gardiens et leur progéniture s'avancèrent d'un pas. Charles les regarda longuement avant de se détourner.

-Très bien, mais nous reviendrons régler cette affaire plus tard.

-Bien maintenant… dit Giotto en se retournant vers les jumeaux, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe.

-Oui moi aussi, dit une Tiffanie plus qu'intriguer en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Regardant ses meilleurs amis, elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, en partie du moins, elle leur fit donc un petit sourire sincère et leur tendit la main. Venez avec moi on va en parler tous ensemble.

Les jumeaux regardèrent longuement la jeune fille puis ils lui emboitèrent le pas vers un petit salon. Les Vongola les suivirent à distance la tête pleine de questions, finalement c'est Giotto qui pris la parole.

-Tout de même G, j'aimerai que tu évites de sortir ton arme à tout bout de champs, surtout pour faire des trous dans le manoir, non mais je te jure, fini-t-il se massant l'arête du nez, totalement désespérer.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, je compte poster toute les semaines le weekend, à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Salu, je suis heureuse de publier un autre chapitre, je vous préviens celui-là est plus court que les autres.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE III :

Ils avaient finis par tous s'installer dans un grand salon très lumineux avec de confortables canapés et fauteuil en cuir ainsi qu'une table basse en marbre noir posée en plein milieu de la pièce. Deux pans de mur étaient de grandes baies vitrées qui laissait voir la forêt alentour ainsi que la belle lune bien ronde qui biller de mille feu haut dans le ciel.

Tous les membres de la famille ainsi que Reborn étaient réunis.

Les jumeaux quant à eux s'étaient recroquevillaient contre Tiffanie qu'ils ne quittaient plus depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de rester avec elle et de la suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Reborn ne les quittait pas des yeux, ces enfants dégageaient une énergie incroyable et il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas des flammes de dernière volonté, du moins aucune qu'il n'avait rencontré jusque-là. Il se disait que ces jumeaux seraient un atout pour la famille s'ils acceptaient d'en faire partie.

-Bon, commença Giotto, maintenant est-ce-que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, grogna Sakura en se cachant un peu plus derrière Tiffanie.

-Vous allez parler OUI ?! Qu'on sache au moins pourquoi on est sur le point de rentrer en guerre contre une autre famille, répliqua G en se levant et s'avançant rageusement vers les ados.

Se sentant menacer, Gabriel se mit sur ses pieds et pris une posture menaçante tout en se glissant devant sa sœur et son amie qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Soudain son ombre semblât trembler et s'obscurcit petit à petit, elle se mit à s'étendre de plus en plus. Le jeune homme se fondit dans cette obscurité qu'il semblait créé et qui absorbait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de lumière.

C'est alors que Sakura l'enlaça par derrière, de son corps, contrairement à son frère, émanait une douce lumière blanche.

-Calme-toi ! S'il te plaît…

Les ténèbres semblèrent régresser et réintégrer le corps du jeune homme. Totalement épuisés les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent sur le canapé derrière eux.

Inquiets les membres de la famille Vongola se levèrent et entourèrent Tiffanie qui s'était rapproché de ses amis.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Tsuna.

-Je vous avais dit que Gabriel avait des pouvoirs, tout comme Sakura, commença Tiffanie, seulement ils ne les contrôles pas ou très mal, surtout quand ils se laissent submerger par leurs sentiments.

-Des pouvoirs ? C'est de ça dont tu parlais ? Questionna Reborn très intéresser.

-Eh bien, ça ressemble un peu aux flammes de dernière volonté, comme celles que vous possédez, mais en sont bien différentes.

A ces mots tous les membres de la famille se figèrent.

-Comment connais tu ces flammes ma chère ? Demanda Daemon.

-Vous savez même si elle n'est pas très connue ma famille fait aussi partie de la mafia et j'en suis le boss, il est donc tout à fait normal que je connaisse les flammes puisque que je me sert des flammes du ciel, mais nous verrons ça plus tard, dit-elle en leur donnant u magnifique sourire. Vous savez sans doute qu'i flammes de dernière volonté de différentes couleurs et avec différentes qualités.

Le ciel englobe tous les éléments de couleur orange

La tempête qui détruit tous ce qui menace la famille de couleur rouge

Le soleil qui illumine tous de ces raillons de couleur jaune

Le nuage qui veille de loin de couleur violette

La pluie qui apaise de couleur bleu

La foudre qui renforce de couleur verte

La brume qi dissimule de couleur indigo

Ensembles elles forment un arc-en-ciel, dit « arcobaleno » en italien, en fait Sakura et Gabriel on aussi des flammes.

-Ah bon ? Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Takeshi.

-Ce sont des flammes très différentes de vous et moi, saviez-vous qu'un arc-en-ciel vient de la lumière et que le contraire de la lumière est l'ombre. Sakura représente la lumière tandis que Gabriel représente l'ombre. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire de plus pour le moment, mais elles restent très puissantes.

-Ne nous demandez rien s'il vous plait, dit une petite voie.

Sakura s'était un peut relever en tenant toujours son frère qui les observait toujours un peu hagard.

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous ne voulons ni ne pouvons y retourner. Ne nous demandez rien d'autre, ça fait trop mal de se rappeler.

Tout le monde se tue dans la salle alors que chacun réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde se mette au lit. Nous avons eu une longue journée, dit finalement Giotto.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre sauf Gabriel et Sakura qui restèrent avec Tiffanie. Tous les trois se couchèrent dans le lit de cette dernière, les jumeaux l'encadrant et cherchant le plus de réconfort possible.

Au bout d'une demi-heure tous dormaient, aussi ils n'entendirent pas les gémissements douloureux de Gabriel qui cauchemardait sur l'époque où il était en cage et où la mort semblais être leur seul avenir.

Sans s'en rendre compte il agrippa la main de sa sœur, à ce contact son rêve s'éclaira et il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Comme je l'ai dit ce chapitre est un peu plus court, c'est un chapitre de transition, j'ai introduit les personnages principaux même si d'autres apparaitrons plus tard. Dans les chapitres suivants on apprendra à les connaitre un peu plus.

A la semaine prochaine.


End file.
